dalebrownfandomcom-20200213-history
Dale Brown
Dale Brown (b. November 2 1956) is an American author most famous for his military-action-aviation techno-thrillers, with thirteen New York Times best-sellers to his credit. Brown was born in Buffalo, New York. He graduated from Penn State University with a degree in Western European History, and received a commission in the United States Air Force in 1978. A navigator-bombardier in the G-model B-52 Stratofortress heavy bomber and the FB-111A supersonic medium bomber, he rose to the rank of captain. He is the recipient of several military decorations and awards, including the Air Force Commendation Medal, the Combat Crew Award, and the Marksmanship ribbon. He is also a Life Member of the Air Force Association and the U.S. Naval Institute. After retiring from the Air Force in 1986 he wrote his first book, Flight of the Old Dog. His novels are published in eleven languages and distributed to over seventy countries. Brown is a director and volunteer pilot for AirLifeLine, a non-profit national charitable medical transportation organization that flies needy persons to receive treatment. He is also a member of a number of organizations that support and promote reading and law enforcement. Brown, his wife Diane, and son Hunter, live near the shores of Lake Tahoe, Nevada. He enjoys flying his own private jet, a Grumman Gulfstream II; on the ground, he enjoys tennis, skiing, scuba diving, and ice hockey. Note that he is of no relation to Dan Brown, author of The Da Vinci Code and Deception Point. Bibliography As sole author * Flight of the Old Dog (1987) *: Patrick McLanahan leads a crew of engineers aboard the "Old Dog" to destroy a Soviet ground-based laser site. * Silver Tower (1988) *: The world's first military space station is America's only chance against a Soviet invasion of Iran. * Day of the Cheetah (1989) *: A Soviet deep-cover agent steals the world's most sophisticated jet fighter—and nearly destroys McLanahan and the High Technology Aerospace Weapons Center. * Hammerheads (1990) *: America's first border security force takes on a fearsome Cuban military drug smuggling gang. * Sky Masters (1991) *: Patrick McLanahan and the heavy bombers of the U.S. Air Battle Force leads the American counterattack against a Chinese invasion of the Philippines. * Night of the Hawk (1992) *: Patrick McLanahan leads a special operations team into Lithuania to rescue a long-lost fellow crewdog. * Chains of Command (1993) *: A fledgling Air Force Reserve unit, led by the Air Force's first female combat pilot, spearheads the U.S. response to a Russian invasion of the Ukraine. * Storming Heaven (1994) *: Admiral Ian Hardcastle must set up an air defense network inside the United States to stop a terrorist from attacking the largest U.S. airports and Washington, DC itself. * Shadows of Steel (1996) *: The United States sends Patrick McLanahan and a secret B-2 Spirit stealth bomber unit over Iran to stop a new Persian Gulf war. * Fatal Terrain (1997) *: The return of the EB-52 Megafortress, the "Old Dog." A skirmish between China and Taiwan goes nuclear, and the crew of the Megafortress goes on the hunt to stop the Chinese war machine. * The Tin Man (1998) *: Patrick McLanahan is back from the conflicts overseas—but the fighting is not over. When an old enemy hatches a daring, deadly plot in Patrick's home town, he must transform himself into a weapon of war. * Battle Born (1999) *: Patrick McLanahan must turn a group of young, maverick pilots into America's premier tactical strike force — and with war erupting in Asia, time is definitely not on his side. * Warrior Class (2001) *: The world is falling apart, and there are plenty of people willing to take advantage. One of them is Parvel Kazakov, a Russian oilman with close ties to organized crime and an audacious idea: build a huge pipeline through the Balkans, get the Russian army to back him and everybody gets rich. Though NATO will object, the new American President's emphatic policy of isolationism will guarantee no effective opposition. Russia will dominate Europe. Kazakov will dominate the oil supply. * Wings of Fire (Dale Brown) (2002) *: Patrick McLanahan flies into a storm of troubles in a spectacular new thriller, packed with high-adrenaline flying action and adventure. * Air Battle Force (2003) *: Maverick Pilot Patrick McLanahan takes aerial warfare into unknown territory in a heart racing new adventure. * Plan of Attack (Dale Brown) (2004) *:America is under attack! Patrick McLanahan, again stripped of legal authority, must get his team together and go up against the new megalomaniacal Russian president. * Act of War (June 2005; this book is based on the game Act of War: Direct Action) Collaborations Dale Brown's Dreamland (with Jim DeFelice) * Dreamland (2001) * Nerve Center (2002) * Razor's Edge (2002) * Piranha (2003) * Strike Zone (2004) * Armageddon (2004) * Satan's Tail (2005) External links *Dale Brown's Page Brown, Dale Brown, Dale Brown, Dale Brown, Dale Brown, Dale de:Dale Brown